Yesterday,Today,and Forever Mine
by Chi Takashi
Summary: Family's all have their little secrets right?Well how about that Uchiha family?Who is the girl Chi?Who was Itachi's real lover?What happened later the night Itachi killed his clan?And who helpped him?Read and find out
1. Prolouge

This is my second story.I'm working on it by myself ^-^. This has lots of mistakes and I's still learning...please tell me if you spot them.

Disclaimer:If i owned Naruto(which I don't) Itachi would not be dead.I only own Chi,Hisoka,Yumi Takashi,and my friend owns Azumi Takahshi.

"Talking"

'_Mental connection or memories__'_

_'_**thoughts**_'  
_

Please enjoy and review PLEASE!

* * *

Chi Takashi story(Prologue)

Chi looked up at her 13 year old cousin through the door to her room she had been looked away in. She looked at her kind Aunt and her bastard of an uncle dead on at the feet of the boy she thought of as a older brother. Only the Uchihas, the Hokage and few ANBU and few others knew of her existence. She was taken from her parents when she was six and locked away in the secret room of the main Uchiha family...her family.

-A year ago-

"Father where are we going?" her father smiled at her, his silver blond shoulder length hair fell forward as he inclined his head downward to look at his daughter. He gently ran a strong hand through her midnight black locks. She noticed her fathers sky blue eyes shimmering," Daddy why are we visiting Auntie and Uncle?" she asked again now seeing they where in front of the main Uchiha household. She was pulled in to a rib cracking hug by her father, his jonin vest rough against her skin. Her Aunt-her mother's younger sister-and her Uncle-who she thought was rather scary-stood at the front door. Hisoka Takashi hugged his little girl a little longer. He did not want to let go. For two reasons: he knew she would not see anyone for a long time-if all went according to plan- and he knew he would not be around much longer-if all went according to** his **plan. When he did pull away he handed her a metal necklace. This necklace looked just like the one her mother wore and the one Itachi weres. It is a tradition for the first born to get said necklace in the Uchiha clan. Her eyes went wide. Her father let out a light airy laugh, and smirked.

"For my baby girl. Never take this off okay." she nodded her head at her father's words," that very necklace was your mothers. Hold it close and we will both always be there for you. No matter what." he smiled again, closing his eyes to suppress the tears that had suddenly welled up. The pair walked up to the of the house. She was instantly in another -possibly tighter- hug from her smiling Aunt.

"How's my favorite niece?" she asked the almost look alike little girl. She frowned at the older woman, crossing her arms over her chest, and puffing her cheeks out.

"Auntie Mikoto I'm you ONLY niece!" she said rolling her eyes. She tried to maintain the frown but cracked up, laughing with her Aunt.

"That you are sweetheart." Hisoka smiled at the two. He like his wife's little sister.......now her husband on the other hand was a entirely different story. He watched Mikoto take his daughter in the house-all the while wishing to hug her again-leaving him and his brother-in-law outside...alone. His normally kind azure eyes turned to ice as well as his expression when he turned to face the browned haired man.

"Fugaku you take go care of her you hear me." he said coldly

"Why would I do any less?" the man responded, his face a stoic as ever.

**'_Such a bastard!'_**Hisoka thought trying not to show any emotion on his face either. "Don't just use her! She is not a weapon or a tool! You hear me, Teme?" he all but spat at Fugaku.

"Of course not. She is family, I will treat her as if she where one of my own."

"So you'll neglect her like you do Sasuke? Or put the weight of the world on her shoulders like Itachi?" Cold words this time actually cutting through the renown Uchiha emotional armor.

"I care for both my sons equally." he growled back.

"Yeah sure." his voice thick with sarcasm, "Let me make this perfectly clear! Just because she poses the ke kai genki of both this clan and the Takashi clan does not make her a ultimate weapon in anyway!" The two fathers glared at each other in silence. Five minutes passed. Hisoka only let up when he saw his little girl giggling, pulling a laughing and smiling Itachi outside by the hand.

"Father look i found 'Tachi-kun!" everyone noticed how tall she looked next to the twelve year old ANBU. She was taller then Sasuke, they are the same age.

"Hello Uncle" Itachi said bowing as best he could while still holding on to the younger girls slander hand.

"Fugaku, dear i need your help with something!" Mikoto called from the house. With one last quick glare he disappeared in to the house. Hisoka felt triumphant.

_**'**Mikoto you clever woman'_, Hisoka thought to her. She had managed to purposely let Itachi and him have a moment alone. The two where close. Ever since Itachi was little Hisoka was his favorite Uncle. Itachi often came to the elder Takashi to vent his problems or practice his skills. Going up against the powerful blood connection ke kia genki proved to be quite challenging and Itachi liked that.

"Hey could you go pick some of those blue hydranias?" Itachi asked pointing down the path that wrapped around the large house.

"You like flowers Itachi-san?" the girl asked surprised. Both men laughed at the look on the six year olds face.

"Yes in fact those are my favorite.....so could you?" she nodded and bounced off to perform the given task. They watched her for a little while then turned to each other, their demeanor serious. But not with the nasty hate and tension that hung in the air from moments before when it was him and Fugaku.

"Watch over her as best as you can please." Hisoka's azure eyes pleaded with his nephew's oxen ones.

"of course Uncle," the boys eyes kind like his mothers and Aunts."

"Please keep training her. You know she is far to advice to go to the academy now...she will be able to take the jonin exams when they come up in two months." he said smiling sadly to the teen before him.

"I will work her hard and protect her," Itachi sweared , "When she was born I claimed her as my younger sister and I will hold to that now more then ever." Itachi smiled at his Uncle again.

"Thank you Itachi...you really are your mothers son you know," Hisoka put his hand to rest on the younger boys shoulder, "You, your mother, and your cousin all look so much alike. I remember when it was you, your mother, your Aunt and her. Its scary how fast you've grown."

"That may be but she has your kind expressions," he laughed, "and loud voice i might add." They laughed, smiling bright together.

"Good luck, Itachi.",Hisoka knew of Itachi's coming mission to wipe out the entire Uchiha clan. He felt bad, not for the clan, but for his kind hearted pacifist nephew who has to carry out the deed. He and his daughter where all that where left of the Takashi clan after the attack of the Kuubyi. He didn't like it that the higher-ups where asking his twelve-year-old to kill off his very own family. It is just wrong!

"She really loves you, Itachi, "he looked over at his daughter "I'm counting on you." he whispered holding the black gaze of Itachi.

"I know." he hugged his Uncle tight then called his cousin over.

"Yes?" she asked holding a bushel of flowers.

"Time to say good-bye to your father.",said Itachi

"Are you going on a mission?" Hisoka nodded.

"It will take me away for a long time so I need you to be good for you cousin and Auntie. Okay?" she just stared at him.

"Daddy you don't have to talk to me like a such a baby." she answered stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest again., "Here." she handed him a small bundle of flowers. One rose,lilcas and mint.

"Thank you." He smelled the scents mixed together. It was the same smell his daughter and at one time his wife carried, "I'll always carry it with me." he assured her. She stood up straight, looking much more mature for her age.

"Father be safe and no getting killed! You hear me!"

"Loud and clear." he laughed and saluted her. She hugged him and Hisoka Takashi walked down the path holding the bundle of flowers close to him. It was the last time he would be seen dead or alive.

My name is Hisoka Takashi and this is the story about me and my daughter the merger of the Uchiha and Takashi clans: Chi Takashi


	2. Chapter 1 Mission and Family

My brilliant best friend has take on the pain full job of bate reading my story so there wont be as many mistakes^_^ YEAH!!!!

Disclaimer:If i owned Naruto(which I don't) Itachi would not be dead.I only own Chi,Hisoka,Yumi Takashi,and my friend owns Azumi Takahshi.

"Talking"

'_Mental connection or memories__'_

_'_**thoughts**_'  
_

Please enjoy and review PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 1

*Hisoka's P.O.V.*

I rushed, jumping from roof top to roof top toward the main village gates. I quickly stripped off my Jounin uniform to reveal my ANBU uniform. When I arrived at the village main gates, my team was waiting. I looked at each person slowly, nodding to everyone.

"Cat present, Captain Snake," the red eyed woman named Kurenai confirmed.

"Monkey and Wolf here as well," I got a thumbs up from Gai and a grunt from a reluctant Kakashi Hatake. I nodded curtly at them again. Then I noticed that the normally smoking Asuma was not in the line up.

"Where is Frog?" I asked.

"He is in the hospital," Cat answered. My face twisted in puzzlement behind my mask. I hadn't heard anything about his hospitalization.

"Why?"

"Broken leg sir," Cat answered. I swear those two know so much about each other! Everyone in the ANBU is waiting for Asuma to pop the question already. I thought this over for a moment, then nodded again.

"Let's move out." We took off into the forest with that said. I still hadn't completely briefed my team on the mission but I wanted to get a little way from the village first, then tell them it all. "Okay, here is the mission: I find Madara Uchiha's current hide out, get a rough map out of it and HAUL ASS OUT OF THERE!" I paused to let them take in the information then continued when I heard silence. "We must avoid fighting at all costs!" I said lowly.

"What no family reunions, Captain?" Gai teased from behind me. I heard the others snicker a bit. So noble in front of their students, but huge ass goof balls when it's just us.

"If I don't have to, no," I responded gravely. They knew I had been dreading this mission since Lord Hokage assigned it to my team.

_-Flash back-*Narrative*_

_"Hisoka, I know you are going through a rough time at the moment. Yumi's services where simply beautiful as she was in life but right now we need team 13. Your team to go on an important mission." the Hokage paused a moment to look at the blond haired man sitting across from him, "Especially with your clan gone but...I want you and your team to go to Madara Uchiha's hide out and get as much information as you can on what he is plotting." Hisoka nodded pushing his mask to the side of his head, his expression serious as any could be. His azure eyes frozen._

_"Why me? Shouldn't one of his true relatives from the ANBU be going?" he asked._

_"No, it must be you. Itachi is qualified for this mission out of his relatives. But I do not want Madara any where near him." The Hokage's eyes narrowed._

_"Okay, sir," he nodded some what reluctant. He new what was coming next._

_"One more thing, Hisoka...," Hisoka cut him off. His face blank, and his voice monotone._

_"I am aware that you and Elder council find my daughter dangerous...but why...," his eyes grew wide and his breath caught. "She. Is. Not. A weapon!" he slammed his hands on the desk in front of him._

_"Calm yourself, Hisoka. I never said she was. No, she is a joy to be around, but she does posses immense power. While you are away I want her under the watch of the Uchihas. They are, after all, her relatives."_

_"I trust Itachi, however Sasuke knows nothing of her...nor does any one else in her year!"_

_"And he possibly never will," The Hokage said with an almost sad look._

_"We have kept her sheltered and trained her hard, me and Yumi for years," he whispered angrily. "We did as the council has said. Kept her away from the youth of Konoha!" Hisoka whispered again plunking down in to his seat again, placing his head in his hands. The Hokage looked at the young man with sympathy. He knew Hisoka was aware of what the Uchiha's where planning. He also new how Hisoka loved Itachi like a son; not liking that his nephew was going to be used._

_A rough past and a rough time ahead._

_-Flash back over-*Hisoka P.O.V.*_

I let out a shudder at the memory. It's not fair. Itachi being used so horrible and only 12 years old! Will he kill Sasuke, too? What will happen to Chi? No. I know Itachi will protect those two. With all his heart.

"SNAKE!" I heard one of my teammates yell out. I pulled out of my thoughts just in time to doge a big ass tree.

**'WHEN THE HELL DID THAT GET THERE!**' I flipped, landing in a clearing. I shook my head to clear away the bit of haze that lingered in my brain. I looked at the sky to find dusk fast approaching. My team landed next to me. "Ummm guys....let's set up camp here for the night." I could tell they knew something was wrong, so they didn't question my order. We all could have kept going but my mind was just else where. While Cat and Monkey set up the tent, Wolf gathered fire wood. I knew I should have been helping, but the sky suddenly captivated me.

Staring at it along with the smell of the summer air eased me into losing my self quickly. Growing comfortable with where I stood I tilted my head back, my eyes slide close. Everything slipped away for a moment. That is, until Kakashi had to whisper in my ear.

"Hey, Captain, we're done, okay?" I nodded to acknowledging him. I turned around to see Cat and Monkey quickly eating by the fire. Kurenai's crimson eyes filled with worry. For me?

That's it! Hisoka, pull yourself together! You're on a mission. No weakness. From this moment on, I'm putting a lid on my troublesome feelings. This mission is more then information gathering and I realize that now.

It's a battle of family.


	3. Chapter 2 My Prison

YEAH!people are actually reading my story!*excitted*sorry its ben so just a lazy person and my bata reader's puter has no interwebs sooo . .yeah

Discalmer:really if i owned Naruto there would be yaoi and a non-dead Itachi

"Talking"

'_Mental connection or memories__'_

_'_**thoughts**_'  
_

Please enjoy and review PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 2- My Prison

*Chi's P.O.V.*

-Same day Hisoka left for his mission-

After father left Itachi took me to my new room. It is a room behind a decorated wall. I was surprised to find it there. I wondered if Sasuke knew about it. I had never met Sasuke before but I've seen pictures of him. Auntie Mikoto -mother's sister- once said,

"You three look so much alike it's scary."

I noticed it to. Though I lack those lines on Itachi's face. Sasuke was born almost seven months after me. Making me six years old now and Sasuke the same age for a little while. I'm to turn seven in December. Itachi's birthday is in a few days. I hope he the gift I pick for him.

I spent the rest of the day exploring my room. The floor was hard wood like the rest of the house, a small wooden table that sat low to the floor, -more like a lifted tray i guess- a cushion by said table, one small window that let in light and fresh air, a bed pushed in to the corner and a night stand.* The bed had a red sheets and a black comforter.

"Itachi-san must've told Auntie," I said out loud. I sat down on the bed, testing it out. Soft yet firm, nice. I noticed on my night stand stood four pictures. The first was of me and Itachi from last year when he took me down the shore for the first time, the second is was of when i was a baby. Mother and father sat on a picnic blanket out in a field with me in between them. The third one was of Auntie, Uncle, Sasuke, and Itachi. I picked this one up and smirked at Itachi-san's serious expression. I would have to tease him later about it. The last picture was of father and two other men. They where all smiling and looking so happy. One man had bright yellow blonde hair and the other had silver hair with his face covered in a mask. Kakashi Hataka I think his name was. Yes, he bought me ramen last week. I liked him. I put the picture and looked around the room again.

There was the sliding door that lead out of my room, a pair of sliding doors on the left wall along with a separate door at the end of my bed. Diagonally opposite of that door on the right was another door. I looked at the door at the end of my bed. Heh time to explore. I can't help it. I'm a ninja, a chunin. I've learned to use the Sharingan and the art of the blood jutsus that is only in the Takashi family...but I'm still a child in many aspects. Curiosity is one of them.

Walking over I opened the door to find a long hallway lined with doors. It didn't take long to figure out these doors lead to the various rooms of the house. when I had done a whole round about of the large two story house i opened the last door which happened to be the door diagonal of the one i entered though. There where a few windows way up high in the hall. Not many though, all rather small.

I may be six but even an idiot could figure out this room...this room just became my prison.

-Later that night-

I moved my little table out of the way to practice some of my moves. My new "room" was actually nice and open, making it easy for me to practice. I let my waist length black hair down. It is very bothersome to have it tied in all the time. The moon made my "room" shine sliver. I really like the night time. I find I work better when the sun is down. I'm also a insomniac. Mmm but to be contradictory I can read dreams; I get premonitions some times when I do sleep.

I practiced my ninjutsu for the whole hour of eight then continued on to my tijutsu for an hour and a half. I saved my genjutsu for last, that's when I had my first visitor of the night: Auntie Mikoto slide the door open, slipped in and turn to face me with a smile on her face and mischief in her eyes.

"How are you Chi?" she carried two plates of food with her.

"Good," I looked at the plates, "aren't you going to eat with Uncle and the others?" she laughed lightly while setting down the plates on my small table.

"No sweat heart I just got home from a mission. Sasuke is asleep, as you should be, Itachi and your Uncle will be in soon."

"So it's just you and me?"

"Yes. . .what you don't want to eat dinner with your Aunt?" She stared to get up.

"No! No! Please I want you to stay." I suddenly felt lonely. I wanted my father back. . .I wanted my older cousin to be here. I wanted some one to hug me and tell me "No Chi this isn't a prison. No Chi don't cry. Every thing will go back to normal." But it seems like the Uchiha family produces geniuses and I'm one of them. So my practical part of my brain was laughing madly at these childish wants but like i mentioned before: I am still a child in many aspects.

I crawled over to my Aunt, snuggled in to her lap and cried.

"Ssssssh I know, I know. . ." I felt her kiss the top of my head, stroke my hair. . .just like Itachi did. This is where he must have gotten it from. I clutched her tight.

'_No more tears Chi! You need to grow up now! Father left you to be strong for him!_' I yelled at my self wiping my tears away. My Aunt caught my eyes.

"Ready to eat now? I made one of your favorites: curry shrimp." My eyes darted to the plate in excitement, a smile splitting my face.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Sorry if the story if the story is confusing or lame-_- again fisrt story alone. Grr theses chapters are so short when i type them!


	4. Chapter 3 Smirks

Chapter Three- Smirks

*Hisoka's P.O.V.*

I shared a tent with Kakashi so Gai and Kurenai could have one each to themselves. I'm really starting to think insomnia isn't an uncommon thing. Everyone in my family had it. Yumi and Chi would train all night long then be just fine in the morning. Our house was full of life all the time, round the clock. Now. . .now dust settles on our place. Kakashi rolled over in his sleep mumbling some thing about Iruka. I couldn't help but smile at him. He tries so hard to play it off -his love for the academy teacher- but i can see it so well. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

what is he plotting? Madara Uchiha. In all plain obviousness i now he want s to take Konoha, but I have a feeling there was so much more. I started getting lost in my thoughts again.

WHOA don't think I should be in here at the moment. My thoughts are to dangerous right now. Shaking my head I breath in and cruel up under the paper thin blankets. I felt Kakashi's back press up against mine for more warmth. Sleep, seconds from taking me till I heard a sound come from outside.

"Damnit! What now!" i crawl out of the tent, grabbing my katana on the way out.

I look around to find no one there. A light breeze rustled the trees. Suddenly there was a kunia at my throat and a familiar blood signature. The last time I encountered Madara i was lucky enough to taste his life liquid; giving me and my keka geki the small advantage. So while a kunia was at **my** throat there was a sharp blade to the Uchiha's spinal cord.

"What a lovely little gift those blood jutus are to you family." Madara whispered in my ear.

"Why are you here?" I whisper back keeping my voice calm. he snickered in my ear and suddenly appeared in front of me. That signature smirk every Uchiha possessed-even Chi had it-spread in his plump lips.

"why do you think i am here? Where you not looking for me in the first place?" I nod, resisting the urge to narrow my eyes," Well you are family. I thought to make it a little easier on you. So here I am, what do you need?" he spread his arms out as if to offer a hug. I stared at him hard for a moment then motioned for him to sit on one of the logs by the fire we had earlier in the evening.

"You'll tell me everything I need to know?" I asked sitting across from the long haired man that had excepted my invitation to sit.

"To the best of my ability," he said smirking. He light a smokeless fire via a special Uchiha clan jutsu, "You know what I mean. Surprises work best when they are just that: surprises." He doesn't view me as a threat. Is it because he thinks I'm weak? No, I married in to his clan. Weak people aren't welcome there. I learned that very fast. Maybe because he thinks I'm family and family wont attack family. WHAT THE HELL! Now I'm bullshitting myself. He is the epitome of betrayal!" You don't trust me at all. Do you." he said leaning forward, "Heh I don't blame you at all." I just stared at he handed me a scroll and got up to leave.

"Wait you've told me nothing!" I jump up. He turned to look at me, his smirk ever present.

"That's a map out of hideout." He nodded his chin at the scroll.-How did he know I need a map out of his hide out.-Then a unnerving spark flashed in his eye, I had a bad feeling about what he was about to say," And If i remember correctly, you have a lovely daughter. Hmmm. . .I'll pay her and Itachi a visit soon." he smirked and disappeared before I could fully process what he had said. When it did set in it was a intents blow. Much of two hours where spent spewing curses while mercilessly beating th crap out of a tree. I had for filled my mission with lack of injury or causality to my team or myself but now my baby girl and nephew are in danger!

"DAMNIT!" I fell to my knees and cried. A child. I curled up like a child and cried. The rest of team thirteen came running out of their tents with kunia in there hands ready to fight. Then they saw me. I'm a top class ANBU caption but I'm behaving like a academy student. Kurenia pulled my head in to her lap trying to sooth me. Gai and Kakashi ask me what's wrong but I don't answer. All I hear is Madara's words and thoughts of what he might do to Chi and Itachi. FUCK!

MADARA! A feral growl ripped from my throat startling Kurina. I jumped up and ran in the direction where Madara had left. He was still watching, still smirking. He's playing with me! I threw down the scroll he had given me. I turned my head slightly to make sure one of my team mates had caught it. I saw Kakashi hand it off to Kurina then take off with Gai after me. I increased my speed.

Sorry guys, this is not something you can help me with. No, I'm not going to put any one else important to me in danger.


	5. Chapter 4 My Favorite Person

Chapter 4- My favorite person

*Chi's P.O.V.*

Tonight was one of the few nights I actually slept at all. Auntie left my room around twelve after brushing my hair and tucking me in. I didn't fall asleep right away, but soon started to doze off when the warmth of the bed surrounded me. I think I got about an hour's worth of sleep before I heard the sliding door open, then nothing. I kept my eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. I had my back turned to the open air of the room. Someone gently pulled the blankets, crawled in to bed with me and started stroking my now braided hair. My invader chuckled softly in my ear then whispered.

"Stop pretending to sleep, now your safe."

I know that voice! I flipped over, my eyes wide with excitement. Itachi smiled at me and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"How are you this morning?" he asked quietly. I shrugged in his arms.

"Fine, I guess" Itachi looked up at the small window that was letting in the silver rays of the moon. His mouth turned up at the corners, but I could see the worry and anger in his eyes. He gave me another squeeze.

"I have a surprise for you," he said, suddenly snapping his head back to look at me.

"Really! What is it!" I yelled excitedly. He lifted a finger to hush me, and grinning like a cat. He slid out of the bed, carefully moving towards my closet. The slim door opened silently, Itachi reached in and pulled out two objects. I was bouncing with excitement. Itachi found it hilarious that I was literally moving up and down on my bed. I could see him trying to suppress his laughter.

"You ready to see?" he asked smirking.

"YEAH!YEAH!" I answered with zeal.

He pulled out a long object from behind his back. I knew immediately what it was: a katana! The handle was black with red X's, the sheath was also black with both family insignias- the Uchiha at the top and the Takashi just before the razor sharp tip.-I felt my eyes grow to the size of super giant ramen bowls. Itachi's laughter was light and silvery like the moons rays. He pulled a box from behind him next. Oh, I wonder what's in it! It is a plain simple brown box, nothing special. But I can't help but get even more excited. Itachi surely saw this in my face because his airy laughter slipped through his lips again. He set the katana down then sat down himself. He smirked at me through his loosened hair. I like it when Itachi takes his hair out. We look like brother and sister that way. We have the same hairstyle just mine is longer in the back.

He uncovered the box. Inside was a blank porcelain animal mask, a small bottle and a letter. I stared at the mask. I know I'd seen something like it before. . .but where? I know it looks familiar. Itachi must have known I was struggling to place the familiar object. He picked up the mask from the box. "You know what this is, ne?" his soft smooth voice whispered. My brow knitted. "Come on, think. Some people close to you wear it everyday." I let a small gasp out, looking from the mask to my cousin's face. Again I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Daddy . . .Mother. . .YOU! You think I can be an ANBU?" I was so excited but scared as well. I had heard the stories and had seen mama, father and even some of their friends come home beaten up severely. You really think I'm ready for such a thing?" I ask. I knew I was young. Six is young. But then again look at my cousin he is only twelve a already a high ranked ANBU. At least that's what my father has told me. He was always so proud of me and Itachi. Even of Sasuke. I'm still waiting to see more then just pictures of him. I'm sure he's never even seen that much of me. I wonder why. Itachi cut me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, you are very ready. I will train you every night. Okay?" he said with a smile. I nod, not sure how to act, "The training will be harder then what your used to but we will work up to the really, really, tough stuff." For a second time, I nod. Now I'm overloaded with excitement. I get to see my favorite person EVERY NIGHT!

My mouth is stretched in such a wide smile. I now understand why Kami put ears where he did: To stop mouths from stretching around ones whole head. I look down at the rest of the box's contents.

"What is the bottle for?" Itachi's gaze slowly goes from my face to the box again.

"This is for you to hold blood, poison, medicine and other things," he explained.

"Blood?" I look at him, eye brows cocked to my black hairline. Itachi chuckled softly while shaking his head.

"Boy, do we have a lot of work to do." I look at him, still confused. Itachi looks back at me then gets up. He picks up my new katana, the mask, and the box then puts it all away back safely in my closet. Away from prying eyes. He turned back to me. I followed his movements, each unconsciously graceful and smoother. Fluid with every motion. I wonder if I will be able to move so beautifully one day.

He flicks his hand forward as a indication of him wanting me to move to the top of my bed. I do as asked. Itachi walked over and pulled the covers tight around me just below my pale chin. He then hands me my teddy bear-which I haven't named yet.-and kisses me on the mouth.

"Sleep well, my cousin." he whispers. I frown at his receding back. Just before he could open the hidden outside door I whimper.

"Do you have to go?" he turned around. His face covered with what only could be sympathy.

"It's almost morning. I will have to go to work soon." He paused, "But I will be back tonight. Promise." My frowned deepened but I nodded trusting my cousin's words. His soft lips pouted a bit. He swiftly walked back to my bedside. I sat up and hugged him tightly. I breathed in his lovely sent. The smell of earth and just before a huge thunder/lighting storm. He turned his head. I could fell him breathing in my sent. I wonder what I smell like.

Good, I hope.

He kissed me again on the side of my mouth then unraveled himself from me. Once more, wishing me a good night's rest, he was gone a moment later.

I snuggled up under the purple and black softness and drifted to a peaceful sleep. I now had something to look forward to the evening and I couldn't wait!


	6. Chapter 5 Team Mates

Sorry for this taking so long. Im such a lazy bperson and a lot of odd and crazy things have been haapeing. THANK YOU RIFF-KUN FOR ALL THE HELP!

Disclaimer:HAHAHA if i owned Naruto there you be TONS on yaoi Itachi would be alive and Chi would be a real character with Azumi her bestie

"Talking"

'_Mental connection or memories__'_

_'_**thoughts**_'  
_

Please enjoy and review PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 5- Team mates

*Hisoka's P.O.V.*

I looked back at them again. I understand why they are chasing after me but . . .

'_Hisoka!_'Kakashi's voice, now void of his normal boredom, growled in my head, '_Hisoka I know you can hear me! You didn't drink my blood all those years ago for nothing! Now, listen to me!_' He had a point, but I'm leaving him behind for his own protection. My keka genkai of the Takashi clan : Blood jutsus and the ability to use others blood to one's will. Kakashi and I have always been close. He was the first to experience my blood mind link. By taking in just a little of some one's blood I can read and speak to people in their minds. They can speak back as well. It's almost like the puppet master jutsu, but different in many ways.

'_No, Kakashi __**you**__ listen to me! I am still captain. You need to go back to camp and check out that map!_' I ordered. I know I it wasn't enough to get the copy-nin to go back but I still had to try.

'_Kakashi's right Hisoka come back with us We have completed the mission._' I heard Gai's voice trying to coax me back too, _'No where in the assignment where we told to kill Madara Uchiha _' I stopped to sit on a tree branch. I was well ahead of them and hot on Madara's trail. I sensed that he had stopped to rest as I had. I breathed out through my nose, closing my eyes and repeating the process. With my eyes shut, I suppressed my chakra even further then looked for the three blood signature. I could tell Madara was close. Huh, very clo . . .SHIT! He had moved to sit on the tree on the tree breach directly behind me! Suddenly, I had a kunai to my throat and a soft chuckle in my ear.

' _Wow your off it today, Hisoka._' Madara thought to me. DAMNIT!

'_Well, you would be to if you just had your child's life threatened!' _I growled back in his head.

'_Well seeing as I have no children that will pose a quite a challenge,_' he laughed, pressing the blade in to my throat enough to form a line of blood.

'_Just like my Chi: you have to play with your prey,_' I snarled. He laughed out loud this time. I took this moment to free myself. My elbow jerked back hitting him just below his armor. I **almost **felt bad for him but hitting below the belt was necessary. He grunted and let go. The blade at my throat sliced a deeper as it pulled away. I whipped my leg around to his side in a strong kick knocking him off the branch. He his the ground with a heard THUD!-I had a feeling he let me do that.-Making me smirk darkly. I stared off in in the opposite direction.

'_Guys turn back! We are heading back._'

'_WHAT!'_ If this had been any other time I would have laughed. I know they would be shocked at my sudden change in thought. They had every right to be. I sensed them moving back toward Kurenai. I caught up to them in the trees, hoping Madara wouldn't come after them. Out of no where when I thought we had gotten far enough away I suddenly had twenty kunai in my back. Everything went slow motion. I hadn't time to deflect sensed kunai. They hit with a heavy force all at once. I pushed of a branch and began descending. I saw Wolf and Monkey turn around, rushing back to catch me. My consciousness was fading fast. Too much blood loss. But I couldn't let this affect me! Madara was coming! But the sweet black abyss was calling out to me pulling me in.

'_NO, HISOKA!_' Kakashi? No the voice was a woman's. Kurenai was to far away and I've never tasted her blood so . .

YUMI!

'_Hisoka, hold on! For your team, for our Chi, and Itachi!_' The voice spoke again. I felt someone catch my falling body.

"Hey Hisoka hang in there. Okay." Monkey's voice broke through my minds haze. I could tell he had me on his back. This would be pure awkwardness any other time.

'_Hisoka it's not your time. Stay, stay my sweetheart!_' That was defiantly Yumi's voice! How? Her voice comforted me. I saw her soft smile before her face was mauled beyond recognition. The smile I fell in love wit. The one I saw on Chi's face. I wasn't paying attention to anything. Lost in my own dizzy light head thoughts. The smell of grass dirt, and smoke from a camp fire filled my nose. Did I slip out of it? I must've. I could tell the kunai in my back where gone. The warmth from my seeping blood was gone. But not replaced by the less then likeable gummy coldness of chilled blood.. Did one of my teammates perform first aid? It must've been Kakashi . . .wait was Kurenai good at this . . .or was it Gai? My head was still not working right. I tried to open my eyes. They didn't want to open. I tried again willing them to open. When they finally did I was greeted by almost equal darkness. I shifted a bit, immediately regretting it. My face twisted in a cringe. I had heard the ruffle of a fabric other then clothing of mine. Some one had put a blanket over my body. I caught the faint sent of wet rock and the sound of steady dripping. Where am I? I didn't want to move for fear my wounds would reopen.

"You can stop sneaking around." My eyes moved to catch the source of the smoke smell.

Who is that?

"Are you okay now? You fully awake this time?" a second voice asked. Both of these people, who are they? They sound familiar. I . . .I know them. Foot steps echoed off the walls. Are we in a cave? I listened a little harder to the persons movements. More echoes. Well that explains the dripping noise.

"Can you talk Snake? Do you want water?" yet another voice asked. I could make out the silhouettes of two men by the bright orange fire. There was another further closer to the shadows. But the newest voice was a woman's. What the hell was going on? I'm tired. I can't think straight. My eyes keep un-focusing. I think I'll just . . . .The sweet bliss of sleep took hold of me again but not before I could hear,

"I guess he's not." the first mans voice said. I could make out concern lace in the strong tone before slipping back in to my mind. I wonder if Itachi was okay. And was my Chi alright?

'**Where am I And what happened to my team?**'I thought.

Please Kami protect them. All of them.


	7. Chapter 6 Familiar Lies

DAMN!I've been sittingin front of my computer for hours typing liek a crazy person^_^ i hope you enjpy the sith chapter. Uh yeah heh heh i used the word

familiar A LOT here.

Disclaimer: I'm not a man nor am I fully Japanese(only 2/8ths wootz!)

"Talking"

'_Mental connection or memories__'_

_'_**thoughts**_'  
_

Please enjoy and review PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 6- Familiar Lies

*Chi's P.O.V.*

When I woke the next day-I guess. There is no way to tell the time here in the "room"- I, like mother had taught me, made my bed. Then moved to do my morning stretches I normally do with father. I wonder if he is thinking of me and Mother? I grasped the cool, metal necklace around my neck.

"Mother . . ." I wish she was still here. Why did she have to visit . . . What was his name? Uncle . . . .it started with an M . . .OH! I know his last name is Uchiha . . .I met him, he had long hair and a weird . . .evil looking smirk. . .BUT WHAT WAS HIS NAME! This is going to bother me ALL day now!

I changed from my black pajamas to the black dress Auntie Mikoto gave me. It had the Uchiha fan and blood red shorts underneath.

"What to do now . . ." I looked around my "room". It had all my stuff from my old room. And I realized:

I'M BORED!

I looked over the doors in my "room" again. That's when I finally noticed the small scroll at the foot of the door leading to the secret hallways. I deemed it necessary for me to find out what was in it. I walked over to the scroll, sat down then stared at it.

DUH! I'm a ninja, a jonin at that! I couldn't just **OPEN **it! What if it's a trap. I can't even move it. Touching might be the trigger to the jutsu placed on it. I looked closely at it to find my name written elegantly across it. The hand writing . Whose was it? I ran the list of hand writings I knew to this one.-Itachi got his Sharingan at eight but I'm six . . .is it normal to get it at five years old?- I had seen that hand writing before. When I went to see that Uncle. . .I'm just going to call him Uncle M. I still can't recall his name.

Why was a scroll written in his hand in my "room"? I thought only father, Auntie, Uncle, and Itachi knew I was here. . .

My hand ached to pick it up. I'm six, when I'm told not to touch I HAVE to touch. But I am also a kunoichi. So I just end up glaring at it. My "room" became silent. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched the dust swirl around in the golden sunlight that poured in through my small window. I kept a keen ear on the rest of the house.

Did Auntie and Uncle leave? Are my cousins gone? I didn't seem to hear anything. My eyes shifted to the door that posed as a wall on the other side . My stomach growled. I frowned at it.

"Ssssssh" I said looking at it. But it growled again anyway. Stupid hunger! I'm not moving! Defiance spread across my face. Then the image of my mother's breakfast cake flashed in my mind. And my stomach protested once more.

"NO!" I yelled at it. I looked over at the door diagonal to the one I was sitting at. I sighed and glanced back at the scroll.

"No use sitting here, doing nothing." I got up and crossed the room tot the other door leading to the secret hallways. My stomach rumbled in excitement. I sighed. I think I remember which door lead to the kitchen in the hall. If I could find it-which I would!-I'll shut my stomach up! And figure out how to deal with that scroll. I put my hand on the door and went to open it but stopped. Some one was watching me. I stayed facing the door, looking clam. My eyes slowly swept over what little of the "room" I could see.

"Are you going to say hi or what?" an aloft voice, very bored sounding, said from behind me. The voice sounded familiar.-A LOT of things seemed familiar today.- I slowly, cautiously, turned around to see a tall silver haired man sitting crossed legged at the small table in the middle of my "room." He was reading some book. I looked him up and down the noticed the food on the wooden table.

FOOD! My stomach growled, almost yelling at me for just standing there. The man heard it and smirked looking up from his book. Ninety-six percent of his face was covered in a mask. His one visible eye turned up in a frown, I could tell he was smiling. I looked over at the pictures on my night stand. The same man was in one of the photographs. My eyes grew big and I looked back at the man. My mouth was hanging open.

"KAKASHI-SAN!" I asked/yelled. The man put his book away to look sole at me. He pointed his hand at a seat on the floor parallel to him for me to sit. I sat like a good child. He unpacked the food, laughing a bit when my eyes must have been sparkling at the sight.

"It's like they don't feed you," he chuckled, "Yeah, I'm Kakashi. Surprised you remember me." I nodded stuffing my face. But then I thought of something.

"Kakashi-san, how can you be here it . . .aren't you on father's ANBU team?" I asked, eyeing suspiciously. More than before. I set the food down.

"Yes, I am." He said gravely.

"The how can you been here? Father's team is on a mission currently." Something was wrong. I felt it in my bones/ In my soul. "Kakashi's" eye turned up in a U again while scratching the back of his head laughing. I could tell he felt uncomfortable. I wasn't even using what my dad call the "Uchiha look"

This wasn't Kakashi-san. I remember when he and father hung out. He was nothing like this. I just stared at him until he opened his eye again.

When he saw the un-amused look on my face, his hand and smile slowly dropped. His expression changed to grave. That was more how he looked. But the really Kakashi had boredom in his face. We stared at each other for a while until he looked behind me at the scroll still on the floor. I peeked over my shoulder to look with him but refused to look completely away from him.

"You want to know what's in that scroll. Don't you." Neither of these were questions. I stared at him with a blank face.

"Who are you?" I asked narrowing my eye. The man looked at me and cracked up.

"So you figured it out." His body faded in to a different one. One with long hair and a larger build.

Uncle M.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The man smirked at me. He got up and walked to the scroll. I turned my body to watch his every move. My body felt stiff . . .ridge. He bent down and picked up the scroll, fiddling with it in his hands before turning around to look at me.

"I'm glad to see you still remember me." He said in a smooth voice. He walked back to sit in front of me, placing the scroll in between us on the table. I glanced at it, hardly taking my eyes off my Uncle.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a brave tone. I don't know what fear is and I am not about to learn anytime soon. I guess what I did was amusing to Uncle M. Because his smirk-if possible-got even more wider. I had a bad feeling about him. He gave off bad vibes.

"Open it." He pushed the scroll to me.

"No." I said defiantly. He pouted a little bit then pushed it closet to me.

"Why not? Do you not trust me?" I kept glaring at him. I wasn't going to trust the man who took my mama away. I sat statue still. Just staring at him. Silence filled the empty space around us. Finally my Uncle let out a sigh after a few moments.

"Fine then I'll open it for you!" he reached out to pick it up. I sat as unmoving as before. But my curiosity was getting to me. At the last second I snatched it from under his large pale hand. The words: MINE! And DON'T TOUCH! came to mind. My hand moved quickly, opening it. I glanced at my Uncle. He had his arms folded over his chest smirking at me.

I braced myself for what ever attack would come but it didn't. Instead was a painting in the middle of the cloth of my mother. I felt my eyebrows squish together. I looked at my Uncle.

"What . . ." My question was cut off when the painting lifted off the cloth and sealed my mouth. My eyes grew wide at my Uncle who just watched as the painting bound my arms and legs faster then I could stand. '**GRRRR! I'M TRAINED SO STUFF LIKE THIS WOULDN'T GET TO ME!**'

"Hmmm . . .I thought you'd put up more of a fight." he said, standing over me. I glared at him hoping just my stare would be enough to hurt him. I saw his eyes get big and he let out a chuckle.

"So you **DO **have the Sharingan!" He sounded some what proud. I could tell the commas in my eyes where spinning. Fast. My Uncle's eyes seemed very happy. They where laughing. Like the way Daddy's would before he did something the would get him in trouble with Mama. But his where different. Uncle's held the same look of hatred as Uncle Fugaku.

Uncle suddenly reached down to place his hand on my head. I quickly rolled away from him before he could. He blinked in surprise but swiftly recovered turning it in to a laugh.

"Much better Chi. Fighting back." He walked over to me again. My glare was all I had left and it did no damage to my Uncle. I was backed up against the wall with no where to go. '**What is he going to do?**' I thought. He reached for the pressure point in my neck. It hurt. That was the pressure point used to knock people out. My vision blurred. '**OH NO! What'll happen now!**'

"We are going on a little trip." I barely heard what he said.

'**Itachi . . .please save me.**'


	8. Chapter 7 Waking Up

Cappie seven=]

Disclaimer:*sigh*My name is sadly not Kishimoto-sensei

"Talking"

'_Mental connection or memories__'_

_'_**thoughts**_'  
_

* * *

Chapter 7- Waking up

*Hisoka's P.O.V.*

Consciousness decided it was going to play games with me. For most of that day I had been zoning in and out of consciousness. Right now it's around five p.m. I think. I'm not sure. I am to out of it at the moment.

"Captain, lets go back," Cat said placing food in front of me.

"Yeah, we finished the mission. And you need medical attention," Monkey said handing me water.

"NO! We didn't finish the mission!" I looked at my teammates. Then at the mysterious person I heard last time I woke up. This was the first time I've seen him all day.

"Tenzo, don't you agree?" Cat asked pleadingly. I stared at him. Kakashi and I shared a glance and at the younger ANBU's awkward position.

"Umm . . .that's not really my place to say, Cat," he answered scratching his head . I smirked at him. He was so new to the ANBU. I wonder why he's out here in the first place.

"Actually, Tenzo is hear to switch his team with ours," Kakashi informed from across the small fire. My eyes seriously should be out of my head. That's how big they just bulged.

"WHAT!" I yelled, standing up, "THE THRID SAID ONLY I COULD TAKE ON THIS MISSION!" I'm beyond pissed now. But my sudden standing up caused dizziness. I swayed a bit and rubbed my aching head. Everyone grew tense. I bet they thought I would fall. I sigh closing my eyes. I need to clear my head.

"I'm sorry guys." I walked to the cave opening. It's raining, "I need to clear my head." I say then jump in to the trees before they can object.

The sent of the wet earth and rain. So good to my frayed mind. I get awaysfrom the cave and find a clearing in the forest under a huge tree that lets in little rain.

"Such a nice afternoon. Isn't it." I say to the wind. My head is spinning. I need iron. I pull out some iron pills from my pouch and swallow them. This should help a little.

DAMNIT! What am I going to do! Madara's probably already in Konoha!

"DAMNIT, DAMNIT!" I breath deep. I'm just getting myself worked up. Calm down. My eyes shut. And I let the sound of the rain take me away. The minutes slide by. Blissful silence.

Think Hisoka. Madara gave you a map out of his hide out. Why? What does he have to gain by it? It can't be just because we are family. No. Not even that. Especially since I'm not an Uchiha. Could it have to do with Itachi? Or maybe it's not his current hide out at all. Who knows?

Maybe I should listen to my team and go home. I am just over thinking things. I take a deep breath and shake some of the water out of my hair. My eyes drift to the gray sky, almost black, sky through the green canopy.

"What a terrible shinobi I turned out to be, Yumi." Heh I let more time pass. The tree becomes even more comfortable. The sound of the rain, the warm breeze. No wonder I feel so nostalgic today I feel content for a moment or two. But a frown is unable to be pushed away from my mouth.

Those damn old hags of the council! Why does life have to be such a bitch to the innocent! I wonder if Itachi'll even be able to pull off what they are asking him. Being a double agent for one's family and village. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. That sounds tough as an adult let alone a teenager.

So much drama. No wonder all those bastards hair has fallen out! Psssh it's like a late night soap opera people stay up to watch just to make fun of. I can't stand it!

"Hisoka?" I hear my name come from some where in the trees. I had sensed that Kakashi had followed me. But I paid him little attention.

"Yes, 'Kashi?"

"Can I sit with you?" He emerged from the forest looking up at me from the ground.

"Well I can't say no to a brother now can I?" I say smiling at him. His eye turns up in a U and he walks up the tree, sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I'm just fucked up in the head right now." I say playing with a leaf on the tree.

"It's okay, Hisoka," I felt his hand on my shoulder, "This is what comes with the shinobi. You told me that years ago." I smirked at the memory of the younger copy-nin on his first assassination mission.

"Ooooh, I remember that. You where puking your guts out for days!" I laughed looking at him. He was shaking his head in slight embarrassment.

"Thanks, sempai. Thanks."


	9. Chapter 8 Afternoon Findings

Yeah so i changed this from M to T for later events and such things. Just to be safe.

Disclaimer:*looks around at my drawings*nope still guess i still don't own Naruto

"Talking"

'_Mental connection or memories__'_

_'_**thoughts**_'  
_

Please enjoy and review PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 8- Afternoon Findings

*Narrative Form*

-Later that day-

Itachi opened his front door and sighed. It was around seven in the evening. Itachi had just finished a number of quick solo missions and managed to slip home. He wanted to take a shower and possibly get his hands on some of that cake his mom made the other day. He walked out of the foyer, into the living room, and towards the bathroom. He was day dreaming about eating the chocolate frosted cake, then thought of the secret stash of candy he had made under a floor mats in his room.

"Heh. And this is why I'm a genius," he said to himself, stepping in to the bathroom. He began humming "Riot" by Three Days Grace while stripping off his police uniform and stepping in to the shower.

"Rub-a-dub-dub in the tub," he sang laughing. He hadn't noticed anything was missing. He didn't notice the emptiness of the house. Itachi took a twenty minute shower-"such a girlie bather" his mother would joke.- When he got out, he wrapped a towel around himself and walked to his room. Where he flicked on the radio.

"Wait," he said out loud. He dressed himself in his ANBU uniform-he was going on duty in an hour-and moved noiselessly to the kitchen. When he saw the cake on the table. He smiled.

"I wonder if Chi would like some," he mused out loud. He looked at the secret panel that linked to the hall Chi used to get around. Something was pulling at his mind. From the minute he stepped in the house he felt something was off.

"Shit! Chi!" he whispered under his breath. He bolted out of the room down the hall to the living room.

"Chi," he breathed, sliding the door open to Chi's room. He was tense. Ready to fight anyone but was calm on the out and stoic as ever on the surface. He walked around the room immediately seeing the tipped over little table in the middle of the room and the remaining food. He stood still trying to sense any sign of the six-year-old's chakra . He was in full ANBU mode now. Someone else had been in the room. The signature held some familiarity to it. He could tell who ever it was they where VERY powerful. And they had his Chi . . .wait **his** Chi? He shook his head and scanned the room for anything that give him a way to find the girl.

He knew he had an ANBU mission. But to take the time to report her missing status in to the ANBU . . .to have some one other then himself to rescue Chi. It just didn't sit right with him. Itachi breath out his nose and refocused his senses. His chakra spread through the room

THERE!

He sensed something in Chi's closet! He ran over to the it and found a small scroll tied to the katana. His hang reached out to untie the thin red string that tied the scroll to the sword. It emanated the same strong and eerie chakra that was mixed in with Chi's. Itachi opened it cautiously, his muscles wound tight like a spring ready to jump. His Sharingan swirled slowly.

"Madara

Uchiha"

Was the only thing that was elegantly written in the middle of the paper.

'**Shit!**'Itachi growled in his head.


	10. Chapter 9Innocent Murder

Okay warning this chapter is the first reason this story was re-rated M. It was akward to 's also my first time writing some thing like this. Madara is beast!Don't think he's a total bastard(even though he can come off as one)he will get cooler later. And tank you to Riff-kun for all your help^_^YOU ROCK SO MUCH!*glomp*

disclaimer:if i did i'd be rich, Japanese and Itachi would be going out with Chi.

Talking"

'_Mental connection or memories__'_

_'_**thoughts**_'  
_

Please enjoy and review PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 9- Innocent Murder

*Chi's P.O.V.*

'**It's dark here. But warm I wonder where "here" is exactly.**' I suck air in through my teeth and try to move. The binds that came from the painting where cutting in to my skin. It hurt like hell! I try to sit up in the darkness. There was a wall behind me . . .the floor. . .it was squishy . . .like a bed. And oh, so soft.

I feel my eyebrows pull together. That's weird. A bed? Where am I? My mouth turned down in the frown.

Someone was watching me. I stared out into the darkness, letting my eyes adjust. When I was little my mother taught me a jutsu that lets people see in the dark. The room brightened and I could see now my specter . . .a man . . .UNCLE! He'd been watching me this whole time? OH, NO I'M GOING TO DIE!

Wait, wait stay calm! No emotion. Take this like a mission. This is what sensei has said. His eyes where closed. Maybe he's asleep. Though that won't make much difference. He can wake up in an instant. I take a closer look at him.

"Psssh." How dumb does he think I am? He thinks he can fool me with that act. I can see the way his breathing pattern is. It's that of a awake person.

"How long are you gong to play?" I ask. Uncle's eyes remained closed but I could see the smirk widen across his mouth. I waited, anxious to see what he'd do next . His eyes snapped open flashing me with the glow of black against crimson.

'**Sharingan, eh . . .hmm.' **I wonder if I can activate mine. I have to try. Shutting my eyes, it doesn't take long for me to feel it surface. They slide back open and I'm greeted by Uncle having moved closer.

"Well, hi there." I said smirking, "And how are you?"

"Just fine. And you?" he grinned. I guess he's willing to play along, Good.

"Quite tied up, Uncle," I respond lifting my small arms to show him. Uncle blinks and cracks up. He has an odd laugh . . .

"I can see that," he said sitting down on the bed next to me, "As soon as your dear cousin gets here I will let you go." He ruffled my hair. I frowned at him for it.

"What, is a little six-year-old to much for you, Uncle?" I scoff. His face relaxes and he stares at the opposite wall. I keep my eyes on him. He moves his head down to look at me.

"Curious child," he said before getting up.

'**Nani?**' I don't understand what he means. I blink and he was across the room at the door that's as black as the rest of the room.

"I'll be back in a moment." With that, he stepped silently through the door, leaving me in the dark . . .again.

"Great . . . .Daddy would be so disappointed in me," I pull my knees in as close as I could, resting my pale chin on them. There's got to be a way out of here! Think! Just need to think!

'**OH NO! What will Itachi think! He'll think I'm just a useless burden!**' I feel tears prickle up in my red eyes. '**It's all because I was a foolish child.' **

'_You are a child,_'my brain quietly said back. '**But that's no excuse! I am a shinobi! I'm not suppose to screw up!'**

BANG, BANG, BANG. I repeatedly hit my head to the wall behind me. Tears spilling down my cheeks. I'm such a screw up! I inch my way up to the black pillow at the top of the bed and lie down.

What is there that I could do besides wait for my cousin to hopefully show up. A small whimper passes my lips.

"How did this happen?" I whisper. I lied there, thinking, when a brilliant idea hit me. One that should I should have thought of before.

My nails!

They've always been razor sharp. I brushed them harshly against the rope slowly tearing it away. This goes on for a few moments and my nails start hurting in their beds, but I keet going. I knew I was free when I felt the pain in my wrists disappear. Sweet bliss! Blood flowed from my cold fingers out from my nails as circulation returned to them my hands. I pulled them from behind my back and stretched them out.

"Now on to my legs," I whispered. I pulled my knees to my chest and began working on the knot that bound my feet. A bang comes from outside the room. I freeze, listening cautiously. I take a deep breath and wait for any other noises. There were none. I tug a few more times at the rope and soon my legs are let go.

Getting up, I move about the room quietly, trying to regain proper circulation in my limbs.

BANG!

My heart jumped a bit at the sound. It sounded like a metal door being slammed. Just as the other sounds I'd heard. But this time it was closer. I sense my Uncle's chakra moving closer to this room.

'**Not very shinobi of you,**' I thought. I plop back on the bed and pretend to still be tied up. The door opened just as I curled up and shut my eyes. Uncle Madara's odd laughter cut through the darkness, followed by clapping. "Very good Chi. Well done." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I blinked, activating my sharingan. He knew. He must've been watching the whole time. I moved to sit up. A hand rested, gently on my back pushing me back down.

"We are going to play a game, Chi," Uncle breathes in my ear. His breath made my body shudder. This cued a chuckle from Uncle, "Don't worry." I heard his voice move with him as he stood up, "You might even enjoy this game."

'**Doubt that,**' I thought. I glared at him with blazing eyes. I saw him remove his shirt and place it on the bed next to me. My senses heightened, aware of his every move. I sat up and pressed myself in to the corner of the wall on top of the pillow. Uncle, now topless, crawled on to the bed closer to me. I glared at him with hard eyes. His smirk practically dominated his face. I try to press myself further in to the wall but it was futile. He roughly laced his long fingers through my hair. It had come lose from it's braid. He dug his nails into my skull. I didn't let out a sound.

"So strong," Uncle whispered in my ear. I bit my bottom lips and stared forward, passed his head. I waited for the moment to pull away from him when Uncle's plump lips slammed in to mine. My eyes bulge and my hands shoot up to push him away.

"MHO!" I try to yell, thrashing around. His deep chuckle rumbles in to my body. His tongue slipped into my mouth. It didn't feel right at all! I narrowed my eyes at his and bit down. HARD! In to the intruding muscle. I tasted his blood as it fill my mouth. Uncle didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, it seemed I had made matters worse for myself.

Uncle swished the blood around my mouth a bit. It tasted strangely good. I was forced to swallow. I felt lots of my spit run down the corners of my mouth spilling onto my neck. Uncle pulled away, licking up the excess blood from mouth.

"Well at last we can finally see your _other _gift," he murmured happily, "Tsk, tsk Chi. Such a nasty little girl." He sucked on his tongue. Our faces were still very close. I kept quiet and ridged.

'_So can you hear me?_' A voice suddenly filled my head. I let out a gasp and looked at my Uncle.

'**HOW DID HE . . .?'** I thought frankly. He obviously could read my face well.

'_So you do have the blood jutsus!_'

'_Blood jutus?_' I thought to him, playing dumb. He stroked my face. I jerked away, hitting my head on the wall.

"You learn fast, I see," he whispered. Of course I do! Father had already taught me how to use most of the Takashi family jutsus. "Well, Chi. It's time you make up for what you did." I didn't understand what he meant by that. But I could guess I wasn't going to like it. I watched uncle sit up on his knees. He leaned to grab my hands.

"LET GO!" I yelled. I knew he wouldn't. He began removing my top. I squirmed, banging in to the wall repetitively, "LET GO! LET GO!" He kept going, just laughing at my anger. My eyes squeezed shut, forming tears. Uncle's lips slammed into mine again and I felt his hand slide down my back in to my pants. My eyes shot open when I felt his finger nudge at my back opening.

"DON'T TOUCH THERE!" I gasped finally pulling out of his scorching kiss. I could see my flushed face reflected in his eyes.

"Don't worry, my _koibito,_ I wont fuck you in the front. . .no I wont do that to you at all." His feline-like grin leered in my face, "I wont kill too much of your innocents," he whispered "reassuringly", inserting a finger into my butt.

"I'M A GIRL!" I yelled. He wasn't going to get me to moan that way.

"I am aware of this," he said pushing another finger in. It was unbearably uncomfortable. Uncle still held my hands together. He brought my hands down to the front of my shorts.

"Don't . . ." I tried to hold back my tears. He pushed my hands in, his guiding them, "STOP IT!" my tears over flowed. His tongue snaked across my trembling stomach.

"Why?" he asked. I just whimpered as he continued to violate my body. He didn't do anything terrible down in my lower regions like he said. He kept his word. Some minutes passed. My mind and body where going numb. My mouth and throat where drier then the Wind country's deserts from all my screaming. I kept trying to wet my mouth with what little salvia I had.

"Do you want something to drink?" Uncle asked. I nodded, attempting to swallow again. He stroked my sweaty face. Uncle sat up on his knees, unzipped his pants, and pulled out his cock from his black silk boxers. It was rather large. He lowered it near my mouth.

"Suck," he whispered. I did as I was told. I was just to exhausted to protest, to scream, or resist. My tongue lopped around the throbbing organ. I tried to take it in whole thing at once but almost gagged.

"Sssh. Slowly Chi. Take it a little at a time." I heard Uncle say as he stroked my head lovingly. I nodded, humming my OK. Uncle moaned a bit at this action.

"Skilled. Just like every Uchiha." Uncle seemed proud of me. The cock was stiffening and I felt something slick seep from the head of it. I moved around the entire thing and my mouth. Uncle took my hands up to his balls and exposed part of his hard-on.

"I'm surprised that you've got me this hard." My hands got to work on stroking and fondling his balls. A few more moans escaped Uncle Madara's lips. A hot liquid soon filled my mouth . I swallowed it, bringing heaven to my dry throat and Uncle pulled out of my mouth.

"Did my milk taste good?" I looked at him with half lidded eyes

"Hn." was all I could muster before I felt the oblivion of sleep pull at me. I curled up, trying to cover as much as I could of my exposed body.

"You did well Chi," Uncle said.

"Itachi," I whispered. Tears spilled silently from my face. I saw him dress and leave the room.

"I'm sorry." I think I heard Uncle say before leaving-but I'm sure it was my imagination-A dreamless sleep took over.

'**What will Itachi think of how weak I am! Grrr!**'


End file.
